aprendiz
by Blankilla
Summary: es un fic basado en una de mis canciones favoritas, de Malú. Por favor es mi primer songfic, no seais malos y dejadme un rewiew...


**Nada de lo que reconozcais es mío**

**Este fic se lo dedico a una amiga muy especial: PAT te quiero mi niña!!**

* * *

Ya me lo habían advertido. Todos me prevenieron de que no me juntase con él. Que era un hombre frío, cruel, malo, astuto, sin sentimientos. Pero yo había caído como cualquier otra. Yo, que pensaba que era diferente, que me distinguía de las demás chicas que iban tras él porque no era tan tonta como para caer en sus redes... ni siquiera le costó mucho conquistarme, solo necesitó proponérselo y ya me tenía a sus pies. Sólo necesitó un par de palabras bonitas, algunos detalles importantes como acordarse de fechas significativas, uno que otro tonteo y plash, ya me tenía comiendo de su mano.

Tarde fue cuando quise emendar el daño, ya estaba completamente enamorada de él cuando quise echarme atrás. No puedo creer que presa tan fácil fui para él. Pero eso ya no tenía solución. Al final acepté irme con él, ser su amiga, su confidente, su novia, su amante, a pesar de los consejos de mis amigos, de los cuales me fui separando poco a poco por miedo a que tuviesen razón, a que fuese verdad que él no me quería, que solo jugaba conmigo, que lo nuestro era puro entretenimiento. Por ese miedo estúpido deje de llamar a mi mejor amiga Alice, por eso ya no me junto con Rose y Jasper e íncluso por eso me fui alejando de mi propio hermano Emmett.

Pero ellos tenían razón. Él me mentía con demasiada frecuencia, sabiendo que yo era consciente de que lo que él hacia de verdad. Que aunque no era nada malo, era ante todo otra de sus mentiras a la que tenía que añadir a una lista interminable.

TUS BESOS SABEN TAN AMARGOS  
CUANDO TE ENSUCIAS LOS LABIOS  
CON MENTIRAS OTRA VEZ ,

_Hoy no puedo ir contigo amor, tengo que estudiar el examen de mañana_. Decía el mensaje de mi móvil

Ahí va otra más, otro día en el que yo me quedaba en mi casa llorando porque mi novio no quería ni tan siquiera verme. Pero ya estaba harta de esta situación, no iba a aguantar más, le pagaría con la misma moneda.

_Ok, no importa, me iré con mis amigos. Un beso_

Llamaría a Alice, le pidiría mil veces perdón si hacia falta, pero recuperaría a mis amigos. Lo que no pude preveer fue que estos no me quisieran perdonar tan fácilmente. No sabía que estaban tan dolidos que hasta mi propio hermano no quisiese hablar conmigo por culpa de mi relación con él.

-Cuando lo dejes con él veré si te perdono o no.- me dijo mi hermano a través del teléfono antes de cortar.

Y lloré más, porque me había quedado más sola de lo que ya estaba. Pero eso hizo que me volviese más fría, casi como él. Que fuese más fuerte. Que pudiese fingir que lo que hacia ya no me importaba. Ya no le mandaba tantos mensajes, ya no le llamaba casi nunca, ya no le invitaba a venir conmigo. Y él notó el cambio.

DICES QUE TE ESTOY HACIENDO DAÑO  
QUE CON EL PASO DE LOS AÑOS  
ME ESTOY HACIENDO MAS CRUEL

-¿Qué te pasa Bella? Ya no eres la de antes- me decía él con una ¿mueca de dolor? Sin poderlo evitar un pequeño brote de esperanza surgió en mi. A lo mejor si me quería. A lo mejor puedo hacer que cambiase.

Por eso seguí con mi plan. Hice como si sus caricias no acelerasen mi corazón, hice como si sus ojos verdes no me hipnotizasen, hice como si su rostro no me embobase y su cuerpo no me produjese un extremecimiento

NUNCA CREI QUE TE VERIA  
REMENDANDO MIS HERIDAS  
CON JIRONES DE TU PIEL

Pero un día fallé en mi propósito, la indiferencia que tenía mis amigos hacia mi me dolía casi tanto como verlo a él sufriendo o haciéndome sufrir.

Ese día estábamos en mi piso, viendo una película de la cual no prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Esperaba con mi móvil en la mano, el mensaje o la llamada de mi hermano, respondiendo al sms que le había mandado hace unos minutos.

De pronto el sonido de mi móvil me sobresaltó haciendo que saltase. Me levanté del regazo de mi novio y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

-¿diga?

-¿sigues saliendo con Cullen?

-si, pero Emmett yo...

--no Isabella, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si quieres volver con nosotros

-pero Emm, yo te echo de men...- me colgó, dejándome sollozando y temblando en mi cuarto, sintiéndome completamente sola de nuevo. Por eso cuando Edward entró en mi cuarto y me abrazó ofreciéndome consuelo no pude hacer otra cosa que llorar en sus brazos, rompiendo así la imagen de mujer fría que aparentaba desde hace ya semanas.

-Bella, cuéntame que te pasa, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- y como no, otra vez confié en él, siendo ilusa de nuevo, creyendo en las mentiras que era nuestra relación.

-Es Emmett- dije con voz rota- y mis amigos, los echo de menos y no quieren hablar conmigo

-¿por qué?- yo no quise responderle, ¿qué le iba a decir?- dime Bella, ¿por qué?- me ordenó con voz autoritaria

-por ti- susurré con voz queda mientras levantaba la mirada para mirarle a los ojos, él, al oír mis palabras se quedó congelado.- porque piensan que por tu culpa me alejé de ellos, pero la culpa fue mía, nunca debí de permitir que nadie me separara de mi familia- pude notar el reproche en mi voz y por supuesto, a él no le pasó inadvertido.

-hablaré con ellos, no te preocupes Isabella

DE TI APRENDIO MI CORAZON  
DE TI APRENDIO MI CORAZON  
NO ME REPROCHES  
QUE NO SEPA DARTE AMOR  
_hablaré con ellos, no te preocupes Isabella_, esa frase se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez, no pude dejar de percatarme en que utilizó mi nombre completo, ni tampoco el dolor que se dejaba adivinar en su voz, pero en ese momento no me importó, ni siquiera levanté la mirada cuando me besó en la frente y se fue.

"ME HAS ENSEÑADO TU  
TU HAS SIDO MI MAESTRO  
PARA HACER SUFRIR  
SI ALGUNA VEZ FUI MALA  
LO APRENDI DE TI  
NO DIGAS QUE NO ENTIENDES COMO  
PUEDO SER ASI  
SI TE ESTOY HACIENDO DAÑO  
LO APRENDI DE TI  
ME HAS ENSEÑADO TU  
MALDIGO MI INOCENCIA  
TE MALDIGO A TI  
MALDITO EL MAESTRO  
Y MALDITA LA APRENDIZ  
MALDIGO LO QUE AMO  
Y TE LO DEBO A TI"

Si no hubiese sido tan estúpida creyendo sus palabras, ¿pero qué me esperaba? Cuando lo conocí solo era una chiquilla, ni siquiera tuve un novio antes de él, fue mi primero en todo. Él me enseñó el amor y el dolor que provocaba este. Me enseñó a crecer, a madurar. Cuando lo conocí, él era el guapo, chico misterioso que se acostaba con todas las chicas, que conquistaba a quien se propusiese y que no dejaba que alguien entrara en su corazón,que alguien le conociese. Simplemente conquistaba a una chica, obtenía de ella lo que quisiese y la dejaba. Que ilusa fui al creer que porque se interesara un poquito más en mi que en las demás o que porque durásemos más juntos que todos sus ligues eso significaría que me amase. Maldito Edward Cullen. Solo me provoca dolor y sufrimiento.

ME DUELEN TUS CARICIAS  
PORQUE NOTO  
QUE TUS MANOS SON CRISTALES ROTOS  
BAJO MIS PIES

Recordando los días y las noches que pasamos juntos quedé profundamente dormida, metida en un sueño inquieto en el que aparecía Edward, pero no era un sueño normal, era como una especie de recuerdo de la última vez que estuvimos juntos, felices, como una pareja relativamente normal, una noche muy esperada por él, la noche en la que me hizo suya. Ahora me doy cuenta que tal vez eso era lo único que deseaba de mi, sus caricias de amor ahora parecían rasgarme el alma sabiendo que su único objetivo era acostarse conmigo y no amarme.

DICES QUE TE ESTOY HACIENDO DAÑO  
QUE CON EL PASO DE LOS AÑOS  
ME ESTOY HACIENDO MAS CRUEL

El ruido de la puerta me despertó. Sabía perfectamente quien era, pero no quería verle.

Edward, entró en mi cuarto y se sentó en mi cama inclinándose hacia mi mientras me acariciaba el pelo con una mano, yo por supuesto, me hice la dormida, aunque sin mucho éxito

-sé que estás despierta, no puedes mentirme- me di la vuelta lentamente para encararlo, pero lo que vi me sorprendió de sobremanera.

NUNCA CREI QUE TE VERIA  
REMENDANDO MIS HERIDAS  
CON JIRONES DE TU PIEL

Allí estaba Edward, con sangre en el labio como si acabase de venir de una pelea

-¿Qué ha pasado?- gruñí, él bufó antes de contestarme

-nada que te _interese_, pero no te preocupes, mañana Emmett hablará contigo

-¿te peleastes con mi hermano?

DE TI APRENDIO MI CORAZON  
DE TI APRENDIO MI CORAZON  
NO ME REPROCHES  
QUE NO SEPA DARTE AMOR

-Esto es el colmo- gruñó- te acabo de decir que tu hermano viene mañana a verte y todavía no he oído ningún gracias- dijo mientras se levantaba furioso y me miraba con ira en los ojos- y me ves herido, con sangre en el labio y ni siquiera pareces preocupada por mi, es como si ya no me quisieses, como si solo estuvieras conmigo porque no tienes más remedio...

"ME HAS ENSEÑADO TU  
TU HAS SIDO MI MAESTRO  
PARA HACER SUFRIR  
SI ALGUNA VEZ FUI MALA  
LO APRENDI DE TI  
NO DIGAS QUE NO ENTIENDES COMO  
PUEDO SER ASI  
SI TE ESTOY HACIENDO DAÑO  
LO APRENDI DE TI  
ME HAS ENSEÑADO TU  
MALDIGO MI INOCENCIA  
TE MALDIGO A TI  
MALDITO EL MAESTRO  
Y MALDITA LA APRENDIZ  
MALDIGO LO QUE AMO  
Y TE LO DEBO A TI"

No lo dejé terminar, me levanté, quedando de pie en la cama, mirándole desde arriba, con furia mal contenida

-¿dices que ya no te quiero? ¿Te atreves reprocharme algo Cullen? Yo, que fui la única que te creyó, la única que te apoyó y por supuesto la única que se equivocó. ¿Sabes lo que he tenido que sufrir por ti? ¿cuántas veces me has dicho en tu vida que me querías? ¿cuántas veces me has mentido diciendo que estudiabas o que no podías estar conmigo cuando en verdad te ibas con tus amigos por ahí? ¿Quién fue la que perdió a su familia por estar contigo? ¿en? Pues mira Cullen, yo solo te pagué con la misma moneda, tu nunca me llamabas, nunca me añadías a tus planes, ni una sola vez he oído las palabras te quiero de tus labios, ya obtuvistes de mi lo que querías ¿no? ya te acostastes conmigo, pues ya, vete y déjame sola porque no quiero pasarme la vida llorando por ti cuando tú ni siquiera me amas...-Edward, que hasta ese momento parecía congelado, hizo que terminase mi largo monólogo chocando sus labios con los míos.

Al principio traté de resistirme, pero mis fuerzas eran pocas, por lo que sucumbí al beso.

-Esto no cambia nada-le dije cuando nos separámos por apenas unos centímetros, aún podía sentir la sangre de sus labios en los míos

-te amo, Bella, perdóname, sé que he sido un completo estúpido, pero no quise hacerte sufrir, yo nunca te haría daño a propósito, si nunca te dije te quiero es porque no suelo mostrar mis sentimientos, si no te llamaba o te mentía era por miedo, Bella, yo sufrí mucho hace algún tiempo y no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, no quiero que me hagan daño- dijo con voz apenada pero a la vez sincera- fui un cabrón lo sé, pero quise probarte, saber hasta cuanto podías aguantar para así ver si me amabas o no. Bella, debes creerme, todas las chicas que se interesaban por mi eran por interés, pero tú eras especial desde el principio y siempre lo supe, por eso te retenía a mi lado, porque eres perfecta y porque soy demasiado egoísta para dejarte escapar...

-te creo- dije con voz seria

-¿me perdonas Bella?

- he dicho que te creo, no que te perdone- una expresión de dolor cruzó su cara

-te recuperaré Bella, conseguiré que me perdones aunque sea lo último que haga, no pienso perderte por una estupidez mía, te quiero demasiado para dejarte ir.- dijo con voz decidida

-¿y si reteniéndome solo me provocas dolor? ¿y si yo quiero irme?-aún seguíamos a pocos centímetros, por lo que pude percatarme perfectamente cuando se echó hacia atrás, como si le hubiese dado un golpe. De pronto agachó la cabeza.

-No pienso obligarte a que te quedes conmigo, si quieres que me vaya me iré, pero Bells, sé que puedo hacerte feliz y aunque ya no estemos juntos no dejaré de luchar por recuperarte, porque aunque sé que es muy tarde para decírtelo yo te amo Bella.-cuando terminó de decir esto se alejó de mi para dirigirse a la puerta.

Lo dejé ir, oí como la puerta de mi casa se cerraba y como alguien tomaba el ascensor...

¡Pero qué estoy haciendo!

Corrí hacia las escaleras, vivía en un tercer piso por lo que no tardaría mucho en bajar y aunque me tropecé varias veces el trayecto no se me hizo muy largo.

Cuando bajé el último escalón miré hacia la puerta del ascensor, que estaba parado y cerrada. Corrí a la puerta de la entrada, pero no había nadie. Incluso salí a la calle con mi pijama, pero ya se había ido.

Nuevas lágrimas salieron por mis ojos. Caminé hacia el ascensor, cubriendome con mis frazos en unintento de proporcionarme calor ya que solo vestía una camiseta de mangas cortas y un pantalón pirata a modo de pijama.

Pero de pronto mi corazón se aceleró, había alguien dentro del ascensor. Abrí la puerta cuidando no hacer ruido y la escena que vi no me lo hubiese esperado. Allí, sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y con los ojos cerrados, estaba Edward, con pequeñas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Me acerqué a él sigilosamente y me agaché a su altura, despacio, rocé mis labios con los suyos.

Edward abrió sus ojos al instante y sonrió contra mis labios, con esperanza en sus hermosos ojos.

-¿este beso tampoco significa nada?-me dijo de broma, yo limpié las lágrimas con mis manos

-ese beso significa que te perdono y que vámonos a casa que me estoy helando de frío-dije mientras me levantaba con su mano entre las mias, haciendo que él también se él fue más rápido y me levantó para que pusiese mis piernas alrededor de su cintura

-yo haré que entre en calor-dijo con una sonrisa torcia, aunque sabía que ahora mismo estaba bromeando, vi que una parte de él la decía muy en serio...

* * *

**Hola a todos!! Aquí está Blankilla de nuevo para ustedes**

**Esta es una de mis canciones favoritas y tenía pensado este fic desde... buff, bastante tiempo**

**solo espero que os guste tanto como me gusta a mi**

**mandarme un rewiew con vuestra opinión...**

**y decirme si queréis que os ponga un siguiente capítulo en el que se cuente lo que pasó en la pelea entre Edward y Emmett y el epílogo...**

**bss de Blankilla**


End file.
